He Showed Me
by AllisonHope
Summary: It's not the size of the person that matters, it's the size of the persons heart that does...Armpit Story...UPDATE
1. There's Gotta Be More To Life

**Ciao bellas and bellos! i felt like writing this story because it hasn't been done yet(well i don't think it has...)...enjo**

* * *

"That's it Mindy," the photographer said. "Move a little to the left. That's it. Beautiful" 

Mindy Adamz, everyone would think of her as one of the richest teenage models to ever reside in Bel-Air. She had everything. A perfect body, a beautiful face, tons of money, and a life to die for. Well, atleast that's what she wanted everyone to think.

She was doing one of her monthly photoshoots for the new teen magazine Highland in which she always appears in. She was wearing her signiture mini skirt with a see through top that her mother picked out. Her cherry red hair was pulled back into a tight smooth and sleek ponytail which made her look like a china doll. Personally, she hated her life. Her parents were never home and when they were they constantly made sure that Mindy was always pressured about things they wanted her to do.

"Mindy, are you gaining weight?" Her mother asked her when she got home.

"Does it matter?" Mindy asked as she walked in and took off her mini skirt and replaced it with sweatpants.

"Of course it matters. This is your dream Mindy! This is what we've been working for!" Hey father replied as he sipped a cocktail.

"We've been working for?" Mindy raged, "I don't see your asses on your way to the gym at 4 in the morning everyday!"

"Mindy don't take that tone with us. We just want whats best for you!" Her mother said as she sat beside her daughter.

"Oh really? Than you go to the photoshoot tomorrow and get your ass in this size 3 mini skirt!" Mindy said as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Size 3? 3? Mindy! You were a size 1 two months ago! What the hell have you been doing?"

"Eating the dreaded fast food mother!" Mindy said sarcastically.

Mindy had had it with her parents! She walked into her room and fell onto her California King bed.

She quickly got up and ran to her closet and looked for some clothes to wear to her friends party tonight.

After trying on multiple outfits she finally picked the one she liked.

A jean Roca Wear jacket with matching jean and a pink undershirt. She curled her hair and did her make-up. When she was done she went downstairs to let her parents know where she was going.

"Mom! I'm going to Leah's party! I'll be back tomorrow!" she yelled as she walked out the door knowing her mother didn't hear her.

Mindy arrived at the party in her fathers black 2006 Corvette Convertible. She stepped out and proceeded to the front door where she met up with Leah and a bag of cocaine.

"Hey girl!" Leah said as she handed her the bag, "I bought you a late birthday present!"

"You have no idea how much i needed this" Mindy said as she walked into the party and saw many people getting drunk and high.

"So, how are you and Chris?" Leah asked as she snorted a line and smiled.

"Chris Brown? The singer? Haha! Are you kidding? Oh my God I would love to be his girl!" Mindy laughed as she did the same as Leah.

"Well according to his recent interview he wishes the same." Leah said as she took a sip of beer.

"Chris Brown," Leah read, "The new Hip-Hop sensation answers questions to the rumors about him and teen model Mindy Adamz.

"You have got to be kidding me? We hook up at one party and suddenly were dating? You can't write this shit!" Mindy howled as she stood up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Leah asked as she stumbled out the door.

"Home. I'm due in New York in the morning! I'll catch you later." Mindy said as she walked not so well to her car.

"You're driving? Mindy! You just snorted likethree lines and havethree shots! You're Trashed!"

"I'll be fine!" Mindy said as she sped off not knowing that her lifewas about to change dramatically!

**Okay so, yeah it started off a little slow...but it WILL get tons better! Promise...oh yeah! i don't own Chris Brown, i just put him in here...lol**


	2. Please

Wow. It's been two years since I've updated! Who missed me?? Lol I sure as hell missed you guys. Well, lifes been shitty the past two years. But anyways, here's chapter 2! 3

'This pain,' Mindy though as she tried to open her eyes. 'What happened?' She could feel a thick, warm substance sliding down the side of her face. She didn't know what to do.

'Someone help me.' She thought. 'Why won't anyone help me? Why can't anybody here me?' Everytime she opened her eyes she felt the warm substance mixed with sweat run into them causing her to scream out more. But no one could hear her screams.

"God please," she croaked, "Don't let me die. I'm so sorry I did this. Just give me one last chance." Tears now started to pour down her cheeks as she felt all her pain leave her body. Everything around her started to get very bright and she started to panic.

"Don't do this to me God. Don't take me like this. I'm only a kid. I'm supposed to get my license next year. I'm supposed to go to prom and Paris. Don't take me."

Suddenly she felt the car jerk and saw many flashing lights. Mindy screamed as loud as she could. She heard voices, sirens, and machines tearing her dads car apart.

"Lets get her out of there." She heard a mans voice yell.

The twisted, metal screeched and moans as she saw the windshield being lifted. About three or four men ran over to her and tried to take her out of the car.

"Ma'am!" one man yelled, "Ma'am, what's your name?"

"Mindy Adamz." She replied as she tried to keep from passing out do to all of the pain she was enduring as they tried to pull her from the wreckage.

"Oh my God." He said as he looked at her. "Miss Adamz, have you had anything to drink tonight?"

She ignored that question and simply answered, "Please don't let me die." And with those words Mindy blacked out.

"Mindy Adamz." The judge said. "You are being charged with three counts. Driving without a license, underage drinking, and substance abuse. How do you plead?"

"Guilty your honor." Mindy replied with tears streaming down her face.

"Well since you are a 'celebrity' I won't dare send you to Juvenile Detention." The judge stated, "However, there has been a recent opening at Camp Green Lake. It is an all boys camp but we are willing to make an exception. Now, I don't want you calling your publicist and asking her to make you a reality TV star out of this. The manner in which you behaved has grounds for punishment. You will not get the satisfaction of having cameras follow you around."

"I hate cameras." Mindy whispered.

"Good. I sentence you to 18 months at Camp Green Lake."

"Yo Squid man turn it up!" X-Ray yelled as they tried to adjust the rabbit ears on the TV so they could watch the news.

''In other news Mindy Adamz, teenage supermodel, has been arrested for operating a vehicle while under the influence just a few weeks ago. She totaled her fathers 2006 Corvette while driving home from a party where witnesses say that the teen did an excessive amount of cocaine and drank. The car was found in a ditch about three minutes away from the supermodels Bel-Air residence. Courts say they gave her a few weeks to recuperate before sending her to trial where she was sentenced to 18 months at Camp Green Lake. An all boys camp for criminal young men. Because of her fame, statistics say that she will be much safer there than a Juvenile Detention Home."

"No way!" Magnet yelled, "That little hottie is coming here? Ay ay ay what were those clown jury folks thinking sending a hot little mama like that to Camp Green Lake."

"Apparently they weren't thinking at all." The boys turned around and saw Mindy standing behind them.

"Don't listen to him darlin'" Squid said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Mindy Adamz!" Everyone turned around as a big man in a cowboy hat chewing on something. "I'm Mr. Sir. Whenever you want to speak to me you will address me as Mr. Sir, you got that?"

Mindy just looked at him in shock, "I am definitely not in Bel-Air anymore…"

Okay so that was the first chapter ive written in about 2 years. How was it?? Have I lost my touch? Just let me know 333


End file.
